AUG Codon Factor
by minolta
Summary: A dying world and a second chance at living, but not all dreams should ever come true. Two different people cross paths destroying fates plans. What could possibly happen? Crossover Nar/ff7
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own final Fantasy 7, nor any of these characters.**

Rated M for mature- due to language and adult themes.

This is a crossover that I have been working on, pairing to be decided but not a major factor in this story. Also this will be a slow fic.

* * *

** AUG Codon Factor**

Cold that's all he ever felt now. The war, if it was ever declared as such, was over. His Sensei Kakashi dead, his best friend killed by Uchiha Madara. All because one insane man called Uchiha Obito wanted revenge for a mishap. A simple misunderstanding that had killed so many good people, it made him sick just thinking about it. But as time had flown on so too did people's feelings and knowledge of that tragic decade. Where once everyone would mourn throughout the streets of Leaf and set up shines for the dead, was now a place of peace.

Vendors yelling out their goods in musical notes, men and women, both noble and ninja alike would converse in the streets. Buildings flourishing and expanding, getting higher and higher towards the heavens with their very tips. "Naruto we have a meeting." Turning his head, bright blue eyes looked towards the largest building currently in Leaf.

"Ah. Thanks." Replied Naruto as he got up from his seat at his favorite roman stand. Huffing Naruto ducked his head and exited the small shop. Squinting as the sun hit his face. He didn't know why they needed him there. It wasn't like he could give them the miraculous answer they were no doubt seeking. Walking through the large crowd Naruto could already see the plague at hand even here so far north.

Looking up at the large towering faces of the past Hokages, he had to wonder if this was somehow a curse they decided to bestow on the still living. After all who wouldn't want to curse the still living that kept bring the dead back from the grave?

Reaching the tall building Naruto nodded to the ninja guard as he entered. Bypassing the lower ranked ninja Naruto headed eight flights up where the meeting was to be held.

"Good morning Naruto." Ino said as soon as Naruto touched upon the cold marble floors. "Good morning Ino. How's the family." The woman blushed as she pulled out the latest pictures of her one year old daughter. "She's beautiful Ino." Naruto smiled at the one year old in the picture.

"Naruto," Ino said softly as she took the picture to her chest. "What will happen, do you think?" Naruto looked up into Ino's oceanic eyes, pleading for him to answer her silent plea. Feeling his insides squirm Naruto glanced away from the new mother. What would they do indeed.

Forcing a smile on his face he told her everything would be fine. Not looking back he entered the tall double doors where the Five Hokages were now seated. The five powerful nations have signed a peace agreement right after the war. Opening up new trading routes and schools for both ninja and non ninja civilians, along with stricter laws regarding missing rogues. It was truly a peaceful time, well until it started. "Naruto." Garaa"s deep voice seemed to echo in the large room, prompting Naruto to slide into a leather chair at the head of the table. And so this final meeting marked the end of the great ninja nations.

It had started just one year ago under a full moon and a sky filled with stars of the dead leaders and brave men. They had at first passed it off as a small meteorite shower, until strange things had started happening soon after. It started with the elderly becoming ill and dying soon after, then the children and the weak following. Strange new floral and wildlife also changed, mutated into twisted things not of this realm.

Since the eight beasts passing from this world Kyubi, who was still inside Naruto, had only one thing to say, evil. And it soon turned out the thing was pure evil indeed. Hidden in its rock formation from the stars, this new being plagued the world destroying it within and exterminating the human population. They had no warnings, no way to defend themselves from this thing that wished for only destruction. How does one kill a plague that turns skin black and rotten, which makes blood boil from the inside?

They had already sealed the monster in its tomb, but it was too late, and Naruto knew that as did many others. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Naruto watched silently as friends and family fell to the plague. Ino and her daughter gone, Hinata his beloved gone, and so too was his last hope. Naruto soon realized that while everyone around him was becoming sick and weakened, he stayed the same.

"Naruto look at you. You're too young to frown. " Looking up, he faced his last connection to his past. Her hair was an unnatural gray and her skin was spotted with black dots. Sakura looked like an eighty year old not the spry twenty three year old young woman that she was. "Hey Sakura, how are you doing? Are you hungry or do you need to go to the bathroom?" Naruto whispered hoarsely while he leaned down to look at his best friend, his first crush.

"Cut the crap Naru and tell me the trust, is my son alive." Pleaded Sakura, she grasped the white bed sheets, breathing weak and wispy. Smiling sadly Naruto nodded his head, having to look away from the once proud woman. Sakura's first born was one of the first to fall victim to the curse about a year ago, but due to her sickness, she had started to lose memory and limbs.

"And where's Rock Lee, that ungrateful husband of mine. Did you know that he was supposed to give me flowers two days ago." Sakura's weak voiced carried on as Naruto nodded his head, not looking at anything else but at her face. Her eyes had clouded over a while ago indicating the final stage in the plague.

The next few minutes would be the worst. Without thinking he reached for her remaining hand, ignoring the cold skin and the loss of fingers. "Sakura, I love you. You will always be with me." Looking up Sakura for the first time smiled and squeezed his hand. "Naruto remember back when we were first team 7 and Kakashi had us do that bell test…" Breathing becoming labored Naruto did not look away as she lay dying right in front of him. "Remember to look down… down… Look…" And that was it. There were no other words to be spoken; just as Hinata had died so did Sakura, right there in that bed.

Breathing heavily Naruto shut his eyes tightly and held onto his friends hand as he silently cried. He cried for all his friends and loved ones. He cried out of anger and pity and self loathing. What was he going to do? He was all alone now. He must have sat there in that small room looking at Sakura all night, for when the sun peaked through the curtains it was only than that he moved.

His body sluggish and his mind blank, he exited the small hospital room. Not looking at the dead lying in the corners or in the rooms he moved on. Exiting the hospital and navigating the quiet streets. Naruto left the Leaf village and the silent dead. In the forest he finally let out his built up rage and anger. Yelling at the top of his lungs, Naruto hit and crashed through the now alien forest.

Blasting anything that moved in his line of sight. "Why do I deserve this you mother FUCKERS. Was it something I did! Huh, _YOU FUCKERS_." He shouted and ranted, finally falling on the thick soil as his energy drained.

Pounding the ground he finally asked the one question that he wanted answered. "Why, why them and not me." Of course he didn't get anything from his little rant; no divine creature would show up magically before him. Sighing he got up and moved on.

Eyes forward he watched dark green leaves and twisted bright green flowers in his wake. The trees were thinning and becoming taller. It was harder to jump through the forest now as ninja once did. The ground was also different, saturated with green sludge and dead plant life. Putting one foot forward he rubbed at his empty stomach. "Well it looks like it's just you and me now Kurama." Laughing brokenly Naruto took one last step before he felt his being shift and his balance become out of whack. It only took him a second to realize that he was falling.

Yelling he fell into some sort of green sludge that reached to his chest, burning his insides and turning his skin icy cold. "Shit, this wasn't here two weeks ago." Trying to wade through the sludge he found that he could hardly move his body. Grunting with effort he also found that while his hands and body were stuck the green sludge was not. It was sucking him in like a swamp would.

"This is just great. Kurama give me a hand here." Feeling no answer coming forth and having the sludge reach his chin, he seriously thought of just letting go. It would be easy and while not pain free, he would be free of life and with his loved ones again. But he promised to life on for Sasuke and Hinita. Pushing with all his efforts he made his body move an inch while the green sludge had reached his mouth. Cursing and spitting out the vile lumpy liquid he took a small step and slipped.

"_Naruto_…"

Naru."

"Naruto." Opening his eyes he was greeted with a warm green light.

All around his weightless body was nothing but green with white specks interweaving around the green. Blinking he turned his head when he caught soft whispers that seemed to come in and out of his hearing range. "Naruto over here brat." Turning his head he saw a shadow withdraw from the green, taking shape as a large four legged creature. "Kurama?" Snorting the shadow shook its large body.

The white specks in the green waves had migrated over to the body, creating an illusion of the nine tailed beast. "I am going to do something that I will probably regret once I reach the higher plane. But I…" Sighing loudly Kurama looked directly into Naruto's shocked blue eyes.

"I want you to live and not be plagued by me." Frowning Naruto tried to take a step forward. "Kurama it wasn't your fault that I was immune to the plague." Shaking its white head the beast slowly started to dissipate. "Kurama." Naruto shouted voice strained and cracking. He knew instinctively that if he let Kurama disappear he would never see the nine tails again.

"Live and find your own way, brat. Let the past be forgotten in this new life." Trying to thrust his body forward Naruto raised his hand to the white lights, eyes wide with panic. "Kurama, you bastard fox get back here. You're all I have left." Naruto wrenched out through his raw throat. Watching in horror as the nine tails disappeared.

"Come back." Just as the last of the lights left so too did his vision, hearing only the soft whispers from the planet as he was taken away.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	2. Natrual Selection

I do not own Naruto nor Final Fantasy 7 nor do I own any of the characters

Rated M for Mature.

Warnings Language

* * *

Natural selection

He never knew his life was about to change. All he knew at that time was the hate and anger that had been festering in his chest for quite some time. But he could proudly saw that when he looked back at that time he wouldn't have changed anything.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly trying to dispel the insulting tears; he was thirteen for crying out loud.

All around the youth were tall green pine trees and shrubs of different shapes and sizes.

Rocks, small and large, were sticking up throughout the rocky landscape. It seemed like a barren waste land.

He tripped, almost falling before he could catch himself.

The only sound around the boy was his harsh breathing and the thumping of his booted feet through the moss covered ground.

Looking up, brushing sweat out of his stinging eyes. He glared as he remembered the fight he had with his mom.

It wasn't his fault he was late and limping home bloodied.

The local kids were bad mouthing him and his mother again. He was just defending their family's honor. There was no way he would stand there, as they called her a slut, and cunt of the village. Just because his mom and he were outsides from the start did not give the village the right to throw those despicable words around.

But it didn't help either that she was a single parent, trying to raise a son by herself. That's why the children would pick on him. Saying he was a bastard and a no good kid, just because he only had his mom to take care of him. It made no sense to Cloud, he knew his mother, Elaina, was a good person and was sweet tempered. It was the rest of them that were wrong.

By the time he had actually crested the steep hill, which was more like a mountain, it was dark.

The sun had just slipped over the mountain off into the distance. But that didn't matter because he had finally made it. Right in front of him, coming into his sight, was his own personal spot.

It was an entrance to a cave. At a first glace it didn't look like anything special, just an ordinary cave that surrounded the small village where the boy lived. The rock formation and the sediment were natural. But if one looked closer they would notice a deep stained muddy brown color, covering the walls to the cave.

That was due to Cloud. He was proud of his self control and temper, but when the idiot villagers were just too stupid for him to deal with he would take it out on hunts. He would go hunting up in the mountains, taking all his anger out on unsuspecting monsters. Their blood would run and Cloud would feel a little less tense. He loved the color so much; he had taken the carcasses and stained his cave with their flowing life. Of course he felt a little remorseful as he handled the dead body, but the color looked beautiful.

A determined spark could be seen from his eyes, as they swept through the darkness. He knew he was getting closer, could feel it. He stopped and reached out with his hand blindly feeling for the cave wall.

He reached it and felt around the rough surface before encountering a wet substance walking forward anew, now at a slower pace, his hand tingling from the sticky residue.

Smiling he walked a little faster, almost at a run, when he stopped in front of the glowing soft blue entrance.

It was another part of the cave, but instead of the light browns or dark blacks that a normal cave would have. It was filled with different raw material crystal lights, shimmering everywhere the eye would catch.

The crystals were mostly green and blue, but some were purple, even orange. The best though, was the deep red that filtered through the small cavern. Like the rising sun that greeted his closed eyes.

In the middle of this small area was the largest crystal that seemed to have all the colors mixed within. There was liquid inside the crystal itself, making the colors switch from place to place, glowing softly. The red was a prominent fixture, pulsing with life.

The small boy didn't pay any attention to this though; instead he went further towards the left where he could see a sort of makeshift bed. It had a couple of old blankets and some sheets that were wrapped into plastic bags so the wet moister of the cave could not touch it. There were also some pictures of people, a small flashlight, some tins for food, and finally a tattered box in the corner.

Walking over proudly at the little display, the boy plopped down on the ground took the wrapping off the blankets, and set them on the ground to make it more comfortable for him.

Absently rubbing his arm when he remembered the trouble he had gone through just because he had "borrowed" a couple of blankets from their neighbors.

Another reminder why he hated the villagers. If a person had discarded there used items then it was fair game. But it seemed they thought it was too good for Cloud and had whacked him in the arm with a stick. They had claimed ignorance when Mayor Lockheart, asked what had happened. The man, Brice, stating, they had thought Cloud was a burglar. That very next morning Mr. Brice woke up to a surprise. His famed plants had all died mysteriously over night.

Sighing Cloud grabbed the box from the corner and opened the tins for some food with his other hand at the same time.

Stuffing what looked like bread into his mouth, he absently chewed.

A small plop could be heard throughout the area, as the boy went through the box.

On the floor where the lid had fallen was a name scribbled in black messily spelling '_Cloud_'.

The boy, named Cloud, lifted the box higher in the air looking at the different colored smooth round stones. One was blue another green. These were found when he had killed two Nibel wolves that had snuck up from behind him one late afternoon. After he had cut their hide and had watched the liquid drip from them, he had spotted something strange. It turned out that these wolves must have ambushed an untrained person, had killed them, and had unknowingly eaten two materia balls along the way. Not that Cloud was complaining. He just didn't know what type they were yet, but he couldn't wait to try them out.

But first he would have to get training and unfortunately that would mean leaving his mother here in this little village Nibelheim with those hateful villagers. He would need to go to Midgar City and learn to become a Soldier. Maybe he would even get to see the General in action.

He shifted a little on his makeshift bed, to look at the pictures absentmindedly. There were some from his dad, a man with blond hair and green eyes. He didn't know anything about the man; other then he died and left them to rot here.

Another picture portrayed him mom. A beautiful woman with long flowing light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Right beside her was a small boy with spiked blond hair that somewhat resembled a Chocobo. He had blue eyes and was dressed in a green shirt with black shorts on.

The picture would have portrayed a nice smiling family were it not for Cloud. The small boy in the picture had the biggest scowl in the world. Ah yes he remembered that day, he didn't want to take the stupid pose and right in front of Tifa. Shaking his head the blond boy lay down on his stomach. He hoped his mom was alright. She was probably worried about him now. Oh well he was already grounded for tracking blood and mud into the house. Apparently she didn't approve of him going on hunts by himself. She also wondered about all the blood that seemed caked on his clothes.

Lazily scratching at his stomach, blue eyes drifted off into sleep. The last sight was the soft pulsing red surrounding him.

The first thing that greeted Cloud upon waking should have been the nice soft glow throughout the cave area. Not the earth moving from underneath his prostate body.

_'What the hell is going on_'.

The ground was actually moving and jolting a little. Cloud knew when an earthquake was upon him and this was different, this was no ordinary earthquake.

The raw materia crystals in the cave seemed to be glowing brighter. The ground would not stop shaking, but none of the crystals seemed to be in the least bit affected. In fact they stayed right where they were. What really worried the blond was the large crystal in the middle.

Cloud quickly jumped up and moved away from the glowing thing. Heart hammering all he could do was watch in silent fascination.

Trying to stay on his feet and constantly looking at the crystals above his head wearily, he looked back at what was happening.

The large crystal that seemed to glow ten times what it normally did had the colors inside it start to move in rapid spirals. It looked like it was over heating due to the expanding bubbles inside. It was also to some discomfort, getting hotter in the cave. Cloud was starting to really get worried even as red light spanned the ground, creating an adrenaline rush through his veins. Fists clenched at his sides, and sweat dripping from his brow. The crystal was getting brighter by the minute, Cloud had to look away or else he feared he would go blind.

Strangely there was no sound, just the shaking of the earth. He sorely wished this nightmare would soon stop.

Cloud then noticed something, while he was semi lost in his own little world the shaking had lessened, and was gradually dying, but the light was getting worse. He could see on the wall, a bright reddish orange light flashing before it suddenly blinked out along with the earthquake. A loud shattering noise was the only thing left from the attack.

Cloud was so shocked about the lights ending that he felt like he had jumped a mile high in the air when he heard that horrid noise. He blinked and opened his eyes not even aware they had closed all by themselves. Looking around the walls to make sure he was not going to get blinded, he saw nothing but the soft glow that usually beamed around the area.

Cloud took a deep breath and turned slowly, feeling his heart rate go up a notch made him turn around faster. Cloud's breath hitched as his eyes grew wider.

Stumbling back his rear hit the cold damp wall with an echoing thud. Right in front of him only some many feet away was a prone figure lying on the cave floor. Cloud quickly assessed the situation, noticing that the crystal was split in half and that greenish blue water was everywhere, it was still trickling out of the broken crystal.

Around the figure he could see small shards of rock and water, so now he knew what that breaking sound was, he thought distantly. Finally swallowing his fear Cloud let his eye shift to the figure.

He could tell it was male by the lack of clothes and that the person seemed to have blond hair but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure because the prone body still had the greenish blue liquid all over them and some sort of slime that was covering their whole body. Shaking Cloud got his feet steady underneath him before treading slowly across the cave floor to get a closer look.

When he deemed it safe, he bent down a ways and to his somewhat relief he could tell that the boy was breathing, shaking but still breathing. He could also tell the boy was bleeding heavily, but Cloud could not pinpoint where the injury might lie, since the blood covered his skin like a glove.

Frowning lightly, he stood up and went over to his makeshift bed before grabbing one of the blankets, than came back over to the figure and dropped it on him. Covering him like a corpse.

Before steadily moving back, not wanting to get to close nor make any noises. He didn't know what it was, nobody that he knew or had meet, to his knowledge, had ever broke out, or lived in a crystal.

He knew he needed to get help but it was not a good idea to travel at night especially with the bloodthirsty monsters roaming outside. That decided Cloud made his way to his little corner, wrapped the blankets around him and sat staring unblinkingly at the figure that now had a blue blanket over him. His mind turning at what his mom was doing now that the sun had gone down, probably worried with fear. She would probably act just like before.

_Flashback_

He had unpleasantly over slept, and his mother would most likely not approve. The sun itself was just rising over the mountains, like a heated ball, blinding everything it touched with its soft yet hurtful rays, casting the shadows away only for them to slither under rocks or holes. Little animals, that seemed to have sprouted from the ground, scurried to and fro all around the cold dirt floor.

While much larger predators of the night hid for the day. Up near the reactor, a thick green and brown haze had coved the air surrounding it. Choking the plants and animals, that dared trespass too close to the tall menacing building. But Cloud was imperious to all of these happenings. He did not pay any heed to nothing really, just thinking about how royally fucked he was.

And it was such a disappointment; he had so much fun yesterday. He had killed a mutated deer that had wondered a little too close to the underground mako springs. A clean slice through the hard neck muscles, when the beast had attacked him. Its body flopped down to the ground, saturated the brown dirt with red. He was almost tempted to dip his finger in that pool and taste the color. But he knew it was tainted and poisoned that come from that fallen deer. So instead he dragged it back to the cave and painted the walls with its carcass. Both to ward off the monsters and to see the dried color.

He ran the whole way to town. He could already see the morning people up and about, sitting on their porches smoking sage, reading the small news print from the local newspaper. Well the only news print they had was only because of Mrs. Berretta. She had forked over the money for a small transport to deliver news every Sunday. She had stated that she did not want to live in a backwater town with no news about the real world.

Others were already at work with their gardens, namely Higgins, weeding out pesky plants and rodents that inhabited the small haven.

In fact Cloud could swear he saw the rodents smile at the poor old lady, before running away laughing at her attempt to catch them with her small withering bones. He might have felt inclined to help, but the old hag didn't like him. She claimed he was unnatural, when she had at one point caught him licking up red fluid from his hand at the end of a hunt. Maybe he could try out his new materia, if she went and got lost in the mountains.

Breathing deeply, Cloud dent over and gripped his knees right outside his house. Steadying his mind, he straightened his back, and held his head high.

Slowly but surely he raised his hand to the knob and twisted it painfully slow. He was not stalling; no he was just taking in all the sights in front of him. The door for example was made of sturdy hard wood, Cloud noticed.

It had a light shine to it even though it had to be at least fifteen years old or maybe even older. There were knots and indents in some areas, indicating that it indeed was an old seasoned wood. Oh who was he kidding, he was stalling, hoping his mom was still asleep.

Before too long, Cloud was looking at the knob that was in his tanned hand. It was covered in brass but it looked like it was fading fast. For parts of it looked actually worn so deep the color was nonexistent, leaving a rather disgusting brown and green in its place.

Hum, he would have to fix this; he did not want other people to think they were poor on top of everything else.

Fuck, he was doing it again. He was just stalling for time because he did not want to get in trouble with his mom. He loved her and did not wish to cause her any more stress, she was already sick as it was.

He froze as soon as the door was closed behind him.

The normally peaceful cozy home, with a warm hearth burning brightly, and colorful pictures all over the walls, was the image that greeted him. That and a very irritated sour faced mother, holding her hands at the hip. Not to mention the angry glint in the stone cold eyes. Taking in all the features but for a few seconds.

Cloud had determined that he was fucked.

Sighing for the tenth time that day, in less than two hours and forty seconds, but who was keeping track.

Not him, neither had he written down the time it took for those sighs, nope not him.

Stretching his arms high until they cracked, he leaned back in his chair lazily, and looked out the window. On the desk lay a scattered array of papers and an ink pen not two feet away from the small scribble of words and tally marks.

If one so happened to read, it would state:

'_Kill me now_'.

The desk itself was an ordinary golden brown, with paper and books on the surface of the scratched worn top. Indicating the over usage of the furniture.

Around the area near the desk was a lamp, which was currently off, while on the other side of the desk was a medium sized bed put neatly together with a thick warm blue comforter on it. The floor was mostly white with dark thread here and there. It was not soft when someone would pad on it barefoot, but it was not hard as a rock either. The walls covering the room were of a deep blue, everything appeared customary in this small room, except the pictures.

There were news clippings and old stories that had every detail regarding ShinRa and Soldier on the walls, and of course The Great General Sephiroth. Right by the collected mayhem was a single small calendar, marking the day when he could leave and start his journey to Midgar. Rolling the chair around, Cloud put his feet on top of the careworn desk before sighing again. His boots were muddy, he noted indifferently.

Currently he was in his room, being punished. Again that sounded really lame to him, but here he was, in his room, being punished.

Like he had thought, his mother had went over the deep end and had shouted at him that she was worried sick, and had thought a monster or the cliffs had taken his life. Then she had went on about how she had gotten no sleep at all and had the villagers go look for him. During all this he was moderately surprised that no one came knocking. Insisting the noise level to be brought down.

Now during all this Cloud indeed felt like shit, he did not want his mom to worry, or stress about his well being. He did not ask her to worry for him, and so he had stubbornly lowered his head and narrowed his eyes on the faded cream colored floor. While he listened to his mother's rant.

The end result of that little stunt had him in his room, doing homework and not going outside to play. Cloud snorted on that last thought, him playing, and what was he expected to do, go outside and play hop scotch?

He didn't _"play_," with the other kids anyway. They were all too childish for his liking. They never came up with anything good to say, it was just wasted words.

So really his punishment was every light compared to some of the past ones.

Sluggishly drifting his eyes out the window Cloud absentmindedly watched the village in all its glory. People were moving in and out of their homes, slamming shut doors and eying their neighbors suspiciously. Like they had found the true reason to life and were guarding it to their bosom.

Some talked to friends loudly, waving their arms high in the sky and making ridiculous jesters while others, namely Goldenbaum. Sat constantly on their porches and yelled at kids running or walking too slowly in front of the view, shaking angry fists in the air. Oh and spiting brown wades of sage from his mouth.

Everything seemed to be normal, the small hotel was still up and running for those who found themselves lost or just wanted to stay the night in a small town. Its large overbearing shadow, covering the town's square, with its pale blue chipped paint and rusted windows. The small mini bar that wasn't really a bar, but more of a basement was up and running too. For Cloud could already see people stumbling out and others going in the house.

'_The Pelt and Sales_' was also doing fine.

He could see a young man, even as Cloud sat in his chair, try to haggle a fine fur for a cheaper price, but Cloud knew better than anyone that the old coot, Edwards would not be easily won over with cheap talk.

Fuck his life was so boring, it was fun looking at people and watching them, but he could take only so much. No wonder he was a little too fund of blood, it was because of these people. He was sure.

"Cloud."

Hearing his name, Cloud turned along with the chair, and was met with warm chocolate brown eyes. And soft swaying hair, that seemed to reflect the sun. Waving his hand half heartily at the girl, Cloud watched indifferently. The girl in question smiled a little, today she had on a black long shirt, reaching to her knees with long blue pants that had to be rolled up at the bottom.

"Come on Cloud, come outside and play." She yelled.

Shaking his head Cloud leaned on the window sill to see her better.

"I can't today Tifa." He spoke softly as his gaze narrowed by her foot.

Tifa herself smiled a little awkwardly and shifted in place bring Cloud's eyes up to her strained smile.

"Oh, well maybe next time." She said, and left than without saying another word.

The barely thirteen year old frowned at the spot where the girl was. Tifa was indeed a weird one, she was the only girl that talked to him, and he had yet to decipher why. He himself did not go out of his way to say hi to her nor did he strike up a conversation with her, ever. So why was she always trying to talk to him and push him into interacting with the other kids.

He hated to play there silly games of tag and _hide 'n seek_, to him it was just a waste. He would rather cook, honestly.

_End Flashback_

'_It's wet_.'

Were the first coherent thoughts that past his muddled brain. He felt cold and lazy, like a lizard not wanting to sunbath but knew instinctively that it must.

He wanted to stay right where he was and not worry about the consequences. But he was hungry and wet, it couldn't be helped he had to get up.

What was he doing again?

He couldn't remember but it was so cold, like he had just sat in a tub full of ice water. Maybe he needed to get out of the bath before he froze to death. Could a person freeze to death sitting in their own bath water, he thought distantly.

God his head hurt now that he thought about it. It was like the time when Kiba and he got wasted right after the war had ended just before everything went to shit.

Breathing he tried to open an eye to see where the hell he was, and if he really needed to move. He had to do something or else his mind would wonder again.

For some reason it was hard to open his heavy eye lid, like the damn thing was glued to his skin.

When he had partially exceeded he quickly snapped it shut, groaning and wincing. Too much light he decided, if the throbbing in his head was any consolation. What was he even doing here, and where was he to begin with. He had only caught a little glimpse before he had to shut out the light. All he remembered was a soft glowing green light, and, and something else. Murmuring maybe, in the…

Startled he heard something shift to his left, well he assumed it was his left or maybe right? Ah he didn't know and, it didn't really matter right now. What mattered was opening his eyes and being able to move.

Shifting ever so lightly, testing his hands and legs for mobility. The young man attempted once again to open his eyes, this time taking it real slow. Dull blue eyes cracked open letting in the smothered natural light hit his cornea.

He really couldn't make heads or tails at what he saw. He just knew on instinct, that he had to assess where he was.

Groaning a little more, he tried to move. He established it was some kind of cave, due to the walls enclosed like they were, but the light glowing crystals said otherwise. He was a little puzzled by them with their gleaming small lights. Even as the wilds had started to fall prey to the alien virus, never did anything look like this back home.

It reminded him of fireflies in a warm spring evening. They would be happily dancing through the air, riding nothing but the current. While the cherry blooms would spring forward connecting and colliding in a dance all their own. People with masks and swords, strutting around in the evening, as they bought and watched the wooden stalls. Hinata smiling and looking beautiful before the sickness struck.

Of the darker times when groups of people were floundering around at the south shores, leaving paper bags with candle sticks stuck in the middle, sending them afloat for the dead.

Shifting lightly he felt movement on top of him. Frowning at this new development he turned ever so slightly, and there it was again. It felt soft and light, like a cloud on a sunny warm day.

No he had to think, a cave. Yes he was in some sort of glowing cave with a blanket on him, not a cloud.

He slowly rolled onto his stomach, wincing in disgust at the sound of squelching from the water that had accumulated underneath him. Or was it that green sludge he had been submerged in?

Not paying any attention to anything else but the sole idea of getting up. The man paused for a moment, somewhat astonished he was already tired just from that little movement. He could feel his muscles burning and his skin heat up. It felt like he had the sickness on him. Like it was finally going to claim him after it had watched him suffer all those years.

Grunting he felt around a little with his hands, finding not but muddied water and small rocks. He also noticed a deep red liquid, but tried to ignore that for a moment. With his feet he kicked out a little, more like a jerk, to see if anything was in his way. Then he twisted his body back and forth, trying to test his mobility.

While all this was happening, Cloud himself just watched as this strange thing seemed to be withering like a snake, or a fish out of water. And it seemed it had yet to figure out that someone else was in the cave along with it.

Meanwhile the after mentioned, _"It_" heard something along the lines of scraping rock against rock with the dull echoing of booted feet.

Snapping his head up as fast as he dared, he saw a figure approach before the world seemed to spin wildly around him. Closing his eyes tightly against the vertigo and breathing deeply, he silently cursed. For he could still see spinning colors behind his shut eyelids.

God his head hurt and his body was screaming in protest at the smallest movements.

He was in no danger right now he thought logically. If he was the person would have either killed him or knocked him out by now, which didn't happen. Wait person, there was another living person. Maybe they were free of the sickness. Breathing through his nose he sat and, cracked his crystal blue eyes open, only to come across another pair of blue eyes not but an inch from his face.

He screamed shrilly, before he had tried to get up. It didn't work that way though, for he had just sort of wiggled like a worm on a hook. His motor functions going haywire. Chocking, he tried to get his mouth to form words. When was the last time he left like this? That's right; the last time was when he was fighting Uchiha Obito and Madara. Fuck Madara, was the one that took away his family and had probably started the whole curse. Had probably angered the gods with his selfishness and greed. Well either that or it was due to the forbidden jutsu to bring the dead back from their grave.

Wincing his head pounded for a moment, as images run through his mindset on the war. The battle, he remembered, was just beyond the Leaf village. Bodies had been everywhere, both dead and alive, comrades and enemies. That bastard Madara had somehow extracted the other half of Kyubi's soul from the shikigami. And with that he had created the Jubi, the King of Demons. But what happened afterwards, he knew Madara was dead. Killed him with a short sword after the fucker stabbed Sasuke in the chest. His chest…, instantly reaching for his chest Naruto griped his beloved's necklace. He still had Hinata's good luck charm with him.

Cloud for his part had jumped up from the thing, and had stepped back when the boy had let out an ear piercing scream that had echoed all over the cavern walls.

He had just wanted to get a better look at the necklace that had surrounded the long tanned neck. It had writing on it, and was just curious, not expecting the boy to go ballistic at seeing him.

"Who are you." Cloud muttered.

* * *

Ok I stopped it there, I might add one more to get this roling though.


	3. New Genetics

I do not own Naruto nor Final Fantasy 7 nor do I own any of these Characters.

Rated M for Mature

Warnings; Language

* * *

New Genetics

Wincing his head pounded for a moment, as images run through his mindset on the war. The battle, he remembered, was just beyond the Leaf village. Bodies had been everywhere, both dead and alive, comrades and enemies. That bastard Madara had somehow extracted the other half of Kyubi's soul from the shikigami. And with that he had created the Jubi, the King of Demons. But what happened afterwards, he knew Madara was dead.

Killed him with a short sword after the fucker stabbed Sasuke in the chest. His chest…, instantly reaching for his chest Naruto griped his beloved's necklace. He still had Hinata's good luck charm with him.

Cloud for his part had jumped up from the thing, and had stepped back when the boy had let out an ear piercing scream that had echoed all over the cavern walls.

He had just wanted to get a better look at the necklace that had surrounded the long tanned neck. It had writing on it, and was just curious, not expecting the boy to go ballistic at seeing him.

"Who are you." Cloud muttered.

But the man had ignored him, and instead had started bringing his hands around to push up with his weight. Cloud would have helped but he didn't really want the other to start screaming again.

He noticed absentmindedly that the young man did in fact have blond hair just like him, but it was spiked in layers laying limp on his hunched shoulders. While Cloud's own hair was pulled back to make a small pony tail. The shade of the hair was different too, whereas Cloud's was dishwater blond. The other's was a much shinier wheat color.

Cloud was brought out of his thoughts abruptly when "_It_" had decided to reach a shacking pale hand up to its chest.

Cloud watched intently as, "_It_", for he didn't know what the creature was, picked up a small necklace staring at the square shaped piece.

The others face was a blank canvas as he stared at the pendent. Cloud too stared, and without even comprehending what he was doing, he reached out with steady hands to read what the small script said. But he couldn't, he realized a moment later. The letters were jumbled up kind of like…

The atmosphere all around them was so intense, Cloud had troubles breathing correctly, and to his embarrassment his voice shook a little.

"Are you from Wutai? Are you a spy." He finished, but anxious and mystified that he just might have met a famous Wutia spy that had wanted to infiltrate his town.

Naruto for his part, glared at the boy as he spoke in horrible dialect from the South. But sweet Kami the kid put the i's and t's at the wrong times and he accented his o's too long.

Yet his features and accent did not come from the South, it was more towards the North; where Leaf had been situated at. And on that account, who the hell was this grunt. He didn't have any headband markings, so Naruto didn't know if this slip of a boy was an enemy or friend.

Well it probably didn't matter either way since this young boy would eventually succumb to the plague like everything else. It was only a miracle it hadn't gotten him yet. Though from just looking at the small blonde haired child Naruto was astonished the plague hadn't attacked his white skin.

The civilian, if Naruto guessed right, was poor and semi malnourished. He should have been dead a long time ago. Did he have some kind of protection that Naruto was unaware of?

If so was he, perhaps here to take care of the dead bodies back in Leaf? To properly dispose of the sickness and disease? Speaking of bodies, looking down at his own body, Naruto grimaced at all the blood and green sludge that caked like layers on his skin.

Meanwhile Cloud was still trying to puzzle this out.

The man was silent and had not spoken once to indicate if he even heard Cloud. Meaning this could go two ways, one being that Cloud was actually right and this naked man before him was indeed a Wutai spy. Or he didn't understand Cloud, maybe he was deaf?

Momentarily lost with his thoughts Cloud looked up slowly, making part of his blonde spikes dip into his blue eyes. He could see the man shivering and shaking from the caves dampness, it was no wonder. He did not have any clothes on. Frowning Cloud slowly inched up to the man in the broken crystal, while the other was still unaware. Maybe if he was quiet enough like he had been practicing on his hunts, he could… No such luck the man's head had snapped up as soon as cloud had taken his first two steps. Before the man glanced back down.

"Can you hear me? Where did you come from…Why were you stuck in a mako crystal." Cloud said in quick choppy words. His hands at his sides were shifting, clenching with barely disguised unease.

He hated talking when he was distressed, it was usually in a low tone with halts in the middle of sentences, like he was thinking and reevaluating everything he said. But in actuality it was his inability to speak. He guessed he could blame that on himself with no one to talk to his speaking skills had apparently suffered.

The man was apparently brought out of his musing and craned his neck to look at the boy. The gaze was so potent Cloud had trouble breaking the stare before turning his head, letting his spikes shift and cover his eyes. Why was he not saying anything, did he not comprehend the question.

Naruto looked at this child again, for the boy could only be eleven, maybe twelve. If he didn't know the correct speech of the North, then he must have lived under a rock. The five nations had decreed that all common speech be that of North, where most of the ninja nations were gathered. On top of that Naruto's own mug should have tipped off Rock Kid.

Naruto was infamous all over the world due to his heritage becoming common knowledge. And because he was ranked higher than the Hokage themselves, but that little piece of information was strictly confidential.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked at the small boy more thoroughly, suddenly feeling nauseas. Something was very wrong here, he could see Rock Boy's clothing was different and his accent was barely recognizable. Taking a discreet whiff Naruto caught the scent of pine trees, and some type of chemical.

What the hell was going on. Grunting with the effort, Naruto sat and wrapped the blanket about him. For now he would play ignorance and see what was going on here. If Jiraiya had taught him anything, before he died, it was to keep track of your surroundings, and play dumb. Luckily he was a master at that.

Looking at the now covered man, thank Gaia. Cloud wondered if the man even knew what was being said. Cloud had basically accused the stranger of being a spy and had not got the reaction he wanted. So maybe he was slow, or maybe living in a crystal damaged his brain.

Shit he might even be a disarranged killer. Maybe he was here to terminate the whole village because… because of what. They only had one working reactor and a lost dilapidated mansion that once belonged to Shinra.

"Right Cloud Strife you have finally lost your mind". He muttered under his breath, not catching the slight twitch from Naruto's lips, baring his teeth. Straightening Cloud looked at the covered man on the floor, half wondering if the man could even stand. "My name is Cloud." He said slowly, moving his hands from his sides to his chest. Cloud noted the blond man's narrow icy blue eyes on the movements.

Naruto looked at Rock Kid, since he didn't know the boys name he chose that. The youth said something about rice? Or was it clouds? He wanted Naruto to shake the clouds… or was it his name?

"Cloud." Naruto rasped out, pointing to rock kid and nearly chocking as his throat protested the movments. Said kid nodded his head after a slight hesitation, repeating the name than he pointed to Naruto. 'Oh well I guess that's the end of Rock Kid.'

So Rock Kid, 'damnit' was named Cloud, interesting. Who called their children after weather patterns? Well shit maybe the sickness also affected the brain patterns to. He might have to look that up in the future.

This was going to be a pain if he could not understand, Cloud thought depressed, or was incompetent of understanding. Maybe another language, he only knew two really. The common Junnon, that he had been using, and the slang from Nible. So if he didn't know any of these, he was screwed and going home. This wasn't his responsibility after all, plus his mother was probably home right now cursing her wayward son.

"Right my name is Cloud." He said loudly, using the Junnon dialect again for good measure. He then pointed at the stranger again, even going as far as to fake smile and show his semi pearly whites.

"Naruto." Said person pointed at his bare chest. Cloud looked at him funny before repeating the word.

"Narugetuo?" Frowning at the butchered name and the horrible accent Naruto repeated it, only to discover the same butchered pronunciation. Looking at Cloud repeating the word yet again Naruto snapped. "It's not hard to pronounce and stop adding more letters than there needs to be. Common kid seriously." But when Naruto looked back up he could see Cloud standing there with a dull witted look about his person.

"Fuck it just call me Naru." Naruto exclaimed, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Naru." He said it more slowly until, finally Rock Boy got it. The boy nodded his head and said something else Naruto wasn't interested in.

Instead he needed to find out where the hell he was. Getting his knees underneath himself, Naruto slowly started to rise. But had to stop several times as his body began to vibrate with small tremors. It really felt like he hadn't walked or moved in years. And what about Kurama, where was that bastard. Opening the blanket and ignoring the half formed panicked words from Rock Boy, Cloud his mind shouted, Naruto froze at what he saw. Or more accurately what he didn't see. The seal was gone and so was his chakra. Fuck what did this mean. He didn't sense Kyubi but that wasn't really an issue since the fox liked to hide his immense power.

But he had never not sensed his own chakra. Running a shaky hand down to his flat stomach, Naruto momentarily panicked for the first time in years.

* * *

Ok tell me how it went thanks.


	4. Voices inside my Head

I don't own Naruto nor final fantasy 7 nor Do I make money from this.

Rated: PG-13 Language, violence

On a side note sorry it took a little longer but the next chapter will be coming up within the week.

* * *

AUG

He didn't sense Kyubi but that wasn't really an issue since the fox liked to hide his immense power. But he had never not sensed his own chakra. Running a shaky hand down to his flat stomach, Naruto momentarily panicked for the first time in years.

* * *

They were walking or more like one was walking and the other was limping down the mountain trail. After his little freak out, Naruto decided to stay positive. It wasn't every day that he got to see normal healthy people, sadly. But the accent, it was like listening to Rock Lee on fast forward, and the thick undercurrents were not helping. What he did learn about ro… Cloud was that there was supposedly a village nearby and that they sold water or something inane.

Huffing Naruto chanced a glance at his temporary guide as the boy continued to talk, even though Naruto only caught a couple of words here and there. This would be a lot faster if he could actually understand this backwater language. Narrowing his eyes he wondered if a jutsu was ever created to do just that. But then that brought back his wondering thoughts on his lost chakra.

A person could not just lose it. Chakra, he had found out from Sakura, was the essence of a person. A sort of twin soul that linked them to their body and the mortal plane. That's why the citizens of the ninja nations had always felt a little envious towards chakra users. To them they felt somewhat cheated by the Gods due to their lack of chakra. It was as simple as that, therefore his chakra should not be missing or the fox.

Sighing Naruto rubbed at his tired eyes. What he needed to do was get some sleep and possibly meditate.

They were a few minutes away from town when the unthinkable happened.

Cloud was just telling Naru about the village and the reactor when he tripped on an uprooted plant, thinking he was about to face plant Cloud closed his eyes in defeat, until him momentum stopped. Gasping he turned his head as Naruto hauled him up, like he was made of flour.

Naruto smiled at the blonde, trying not to laugh at the poor sod. Cloud snapped out of it as he regained his footing. Blinking wide-eyed blue eyes at Naruto. Cloud tried to focus his disturbed mind, but… "Are you a Soldier." He sputtered still trying to figure out how the blonde man had moved so fast. Only soldiers moved like that.

Naruto for his part widened his eyes a little. That last word suspiciously sounded like (Soldier) as in ninja ranks. Was Cloud playing him like Kabuto tended to do before Naruto killed him. Or was this something different all together. He needed more information than this; a ninja without information was a sitting duck. Working his mouth Naruto formed the words hoping that Cloud could understand him.

"What is a Sol…di…er."

Cloud snapped his head up when he heard Naru speak. And it sounded like he wanted to know about Soldier. He couldn't be sure since Naru's accent was light in some parts and heavy in others.

"Soldier are…eh." Cloud looked down at the rocky floor momentarily, trying to put his chaotic thoughts in order. But one thing kept echoing back at him. What was a solider? "They are enhanced humans that help protect the citizens." Pausing Cloud nodded his head before continuing, "Shinra's Corporation and the army are based in Midgar. There Shinra controls the world's economic power. They keep the peace and regulate the electricity per family."

The only words that seemed to pierce through Naruto's mind were enhanced humans. Fuck where the hell was he. It sounded a little like Akatsuki back when they were still powerful, but he had a feeling that this was different. And what did these so called enhanced humans entail. Were they mutated by the plague, or was this something else. Turning his head a little Naruto let his hair cover his eyes, while staring at the boy. Should he even trust this boy, this Cloud, or was this all an elaborate ploy, to…to do what. Fuck he mind was spinning in every which way he didn't know what to do. And the surroundings were not helping.

Cloud paused in his speech as he saw he had lost his audience. Signing the young blonde studied the floor. What was he even doing helping this total stranger out. What would people say or better yet what would his mom say. He could just see it now, 'Hey mom can we let a total stranger stay for an undisclosed amount of time?' Oh yes that would go over swell. His mom was already stressed as it was. On top of that they were just scraping by to getting enough food.

But, looking over at the covered man Cloud closed his eyes. He hated helping most people, since it was usually their own stupidity that got them in trouble in the first place. And it wasn't his concern now either, he could just walk away and leave Naru. So what was stopping him? Why wouldn't his legs move?

Grinding his teeth Cloud slouched his shoulders. Who was he kidding, even though it has been a short amount of time having spent with the other blonde. He felt that he could relate to Naru in a way. Besides the guy couldn't even speak the language, where would he go. Though Cloud still hadn't ruled out the prospect of Naru being a spy.

Chancing a look to his right, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was looking around the mountain and trees. Another dirt path came towards them, one that would veer off towards the right and all the way up past the abrasive mountain to its broken bridge. What was so fascinating to this man.

Fuck he was so screwed! Naruto shouted in his mind. Everywhere he looked he saw something new and strange. When he at first stepped out of the dank cave he was preparing himself for the alien world that he had left only to stumble on a whole new playing field.

The trees were the first thing that caught his eye. They were tall and gray. Their small branches looking more like plastic twigs, and the leaves were needle points. The grass was too yellow and thick, the ground too hollow, and the air. The air although pure, carried with it a rancid stench that turned Naruto's stomach.

This whole place felt wrong and foreign, even the energy was chaotic. Keeping his breathing down Naruto concentrated on walking, before he dived deep into his sage core to find out what happened to this place.

A ringing was heard first with a slight buzz as Naruto allowed this place's energies to connect with his own. The feeling of the life energy was thick and sluggish and carried an acid taste to his tongue. Heart rate going up Naruto tried to disconnect from the foreign energy. No this wasn't right at all, the life energy was supposed to be smooth and light, not heavy and choppy.

It wasn't supposed to feel different.

Panicking now that the energy didn't want to leave him, Naruto became aware of the ringing buzzing noise getting louder. Stopping he grabbed at his head and panted hard. Fuck he felt like the pressure of this place was pushing at the very core of his being. He momentarily panicked as he thought of his body combusting right there and then. 'Intruder. Alien. Not welcomed.' Grunting Naruto fell to the ground on his knees as the echoing voice pulsated throughout his very bones.

'Intruder. Be gone.' Blinking away tears Naruto tried to focus his dimming eyes sight. 'Who," was his last coherent thought.

As soon as Naru fell Cloud had raced to his side, watching in muted horror as the man thrashed around on the ground and yelled incoherently. Cloud was sure Naru was having some type of seizer right there in front of him. Heart pounding madly Cloud grabbed the blonde man's shoulder and straddled Naru, before slapping the man's cold cheek.

Yelling hoarsely Naruto stopped moving as the pressure and the voice retreated from his mind. Chocking on spit he panted, as his sight came into focus, featuring Cloud.

"Cloud." He slurred as his body finally came back in control of normalcy.

"Are you aright Naru." Cloud yelled as he tightened his hold on the rounded shoulders. Nodding Naruto grunted as he tried to get up. "Cloud can you get off." He replied. A few seconds later he frowned when he still felt Cloud's weight on his stomach.

"Cloud can you get off." He replied again, looking at the boy on top of him. The boy just sat there with a puzzled frown on his face.

"What did you say?" Cloud said as he leaned closer to Naruto's face. He couldn't understand what Naru had just said. Maybe he was saying he was hurt, or he couldn't breathe, or.

"Get off Rock Boy." Naruto growled bucking up and watched in satisfaction as Cloud rolled backwards releasing the weight on his sore stomach. Getting his hands from underneath him he sat up and watched as Cloud got up and started to yell some such thing.

Well he did say to vacate nicely.

* * *

There we are glade its coming along and thanks for the reviews they really help.


End file.
